


Mother Pearl

by eternalflamebabby



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalflamebabby/pseuds/eternalflamebabby
Summary: Pink Diamond has been feeling the pressures and responsibilities of being a ruler. Luckily Pearl can help her forget about all of that. If only for a little while.Note: Regression and age play elements.





	1. Chapter 1

The Crystal Gem Rebellion had begun. Pink Diamond, under the guise of Rose Quartz continued to sabotage flank after flank of gems brought down to quell the uprising.

As was her nature, she often swung between exuberance and self-doubt. Deep down she believed this was for the best. But on nights like these, when she was alone with her thoughts, she wondered if the price would be worth it. All for this one planet she'd fallen in love with.

Siting in her palanquin, she was soon joined by Pearl. Her Pearl. Friend and confidant. Or perhaps more? Pink could never quite be certain. Perhaps that would be something to discuss once the war was over.

"My Diamond, you have a message from Yellow Diamond." Pearl bowed deeply. "Shall I-"

"Ignore it." Pink waved one hand dismissively. "She's just going to yell at me about the failed attack." Pink rolled her eyes.

"B-But, My Diamond, she'll be very upset!" Pearl cringed.

"Yellow Diamond is always upset!" Pink said with a laugh. "She can go yell at Blue. And then Blue will call to tell me how much Yellow is disappointed in me."

"A-As you wish My Diamond." Pearl nodded nervously.

"My wish is that you stop calling me that!" Pink said with some encouragement. "Just Pink, or Rose. Anything but that."

"B-But, what if any gems hear?" Pearl looked around as if looking for prying eyes. "We cannot risk being found out, My Diamond! I must keep you safe!"

Pink Diamond slumped in her palanquin chair, somewhat exasperated. She could feel the wear of the war on her shoulders. The weight of an actual world.

"Give orders that I am not to be disturbed under any circumstances until I decide otherwise." Pink was stern and determined.

"Y-Yes, My Diamond." Pearl bowed. "Call me when you have need of me."

"No, you stay." Pink ordered.

"Very well." Pearl felt some confusion. She was certain Pink Diamond wished to be alone with her thoughts. "I shall give the order and return immediately."

\---

Pearl returned to the Pink Diamond's palanquin to find her sobbing. Unsure what to do she closed the door behind her and approached Her Diamond.

"What's wrong?" Pearl reached out to Pink, but hesitated. Everything about her said that she shouldn't touch. Even if she knew that's what Pink needed of her.

"I'm tired Pearl. So tired." Pink wiped away her tears. "I can't even get you to break with tradition unless I order it."

"What do you need of me?" Pearl's voice was full of compassion. "As your friend. Not your Pearl."

"Can you... hold me?" Pink leaned close to Pearl. "In your arms. And comfort me. As the Diamonds used to do."

"I, uh, suppose." Pearl suddenly felt very nervous. "I am rather small. Comparatively."

"Nonsense!" Pink's gem began to shine brightly as her form began to change shape.

Pearl watched Pink Diamond's body shrink to a fraction of her size. Now just barely as high as her shoulder. If she didn't look like a child before, she certainly did now.

"I think you're *just* the right size!" Pink Diamond giggled to herself.

"Okay." Pearl felt the dynamic change dramatically when Pink held her hands up and hopped in place, expectantly waiting to be picked up.

Pearl knelt down and scooped up the now miniature Diamond. Pink wrapped her arms around Pearl's neck and her legs wound tightly around her waist. Pearl could let go and she figured Pink would not fall off. Though she admonished herself for even thinking of such a thing.

Pink was pleasantly surprised when Pearl began to soothingly hum a tune and rub her back. The reluctant warlord had half expected Pearl to simply hold her with little effort towards showing affection unless told to.

Pearl was somewhat startled to feel her Diamond begin to cry again. "I-It's okay. Let it out. You're very tired. And you're doing an important thing." She rocked back and forth hoping to calm the petite diamond.

"I-I know." Pink sniffled and wiped her face on Pearl's shoulder. Pearl cringed, though thankfully unseen by Pink. "It's just so hard!"

"Things worth fighting for often are..." Pearl lamented, not just for Pink, but for herself. She brought Pink in for a tight hug. As much for herself as for her small charge. A small indulgence she would allow herself.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't a Diamond..." Pink said with some venom.

"Then someone else would be a Diamond. And they might not be like you." A thought that gave Pearl genuine apprehension. She had lucked out as a Pearl. Her Diamond was by far the most compassionate of them all.

"But you don't have to be a Diamond all the time." Pearl added. "Not with me. Not right now."

Pearl looked down at Pink and noticed that she had stuck a thumb in her mouth and had closed her eyes. Whether the diamond had heard what she said, Pearl did not ask; mostly relieved that Pink had calmed somewhat.

"How would My Little Diamond like to take a nap?" Pearl rocked slowly.

"Mm-hm." Pink yawned. Like most gems, she didn't need sleep, but she learned it from watching the Earthlings and found it quite rejuvenating and relaxing.

Pearl silently pressed her fingers to the palanquin walls, ordering it to make a small bed for the child-sized Pink.

Pink was already beginning to doze off as she was placed onto the bed. Pearl materialized a fuzzy blanket from her gem and wrapped the small diamond gem in it.

"I'll be right here when you wake up." Pearl soothed. "Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?"

"Yes, please." Pink's voice was almost a whisper, but Pearl heard it clearly.

"I know a good one!"


	2. Chapter 2

Pink Diamond was no more. 

At least, that was what everyone believed. Save for the leader of the Crystal Gem Rebellion and her loyal Pearl.

Together they had led a war against their very own that culminated in the fabrication of a lie that could shake an empire. A secret and a loyalty that would forever be unspoken.

Pink had once believed that the peace she had won would finally give her the feeling of joy and fulfilment she had so desired for thousands of years. But her role as Rose Quartz had done little more than impose a new burden upon her shoulders. Caring for her remaining gems and watching humanity go by.

Pearl, for her part, had what she’d wanted: Pink to herself in a way no one else could. A selfish indulgence, she would have acknowledged, were she not commanded to never speak of it. 

Thus the other gems remained ignorant. Not only of Rose’s true identity, but the nights Pearl would be visited by none other than the allegedly deceased Pink Diamond. Hidden away in Pearl’s room, where none could disturb them.

She had fashioned a small canopy of waterfalls into a play pen for the sometimes child-like ex-tyrant. Their time on earth exposing them to plenty of toys and experiences that Pink had never imagined before. Pearl would replicate such human practices to the best of her ability.

“Does My Little One want her soother?” Pearl had grown quite accustomed to Pink’s diminutive form over the millennia. Ever since she first crawled into Pearl’s arms, seeking the comfort that they could no longer find within the Diamond Authority, Pearl knew she could not stand the thought of another gem cradling Her Little One the same way.

“Nuh-uh!” Pink was adorned in pink frills, her hair soft and curly like cotton candy. And an obvious poofy diaper snug on her behind. She sat in an ivory white high chair, fashioned with white flowers and petals. “Wan’ Lion!” She petulantly demanded.

“Hmm…I don’t know.” Pearl looked at her small ward with feigned disapproval. She could not fathom where or when Pink developed her infatuation with lions. And while Pearl was not about to let a filthy beast of that ilk into her inner sanctum, she was loathe to deny Her Little One anything.

Ever prepared, Pearl materialized a small felt doll from her gem. It had two black button eyes, a bright pink mane and soft fuzzy lavender fur.

Pink’s eyes lit up at the sight of the brightly colored plush. 

“Do you promise to take good care of him?” Pearl held the doll just beyond Pink’s reach. “It’s a big responsibility!”

“Uh-huh!” The pink-frilled gem nodded. 

“I don’t want to find him lying around or hear that you lost him.” 

“Nuh-uh!” Pink shook her head with an adorably stern look on her face. “Ah’ll be reh-pohn-suh-bul!”

Satisfied with the response, Pearl relinquished the plush to the child, who promptly smooshed her face into the fuzzy animal.

“You should probably think up a name for them,” Pearl urged.

“Lion!” Pink announced while holding the small plush lion overhead, as if making some official decree.

“But that’s…” Pearl sighed. She knew better than to argue with Pink when she was like this. Pouty faces and tantrums were more often than not Pearl’s reward for trying to coax Her Little Diamond into doing things a more proper way. 

And why not? Pink had gone to great lengths to escape the rigidity of her status and society. If Pearl wanted to enforce any kind of structure, she was going to have an uphill battle on her hands. 

“That’s a perfect name, My Little One!” Pearl was opting to keep the peace. Though she had often suspected that Pink quite enjoyed her tantrums. It was a behavior she would never be allowed to indulge before; which made it all the more enticing now.

“How about we give you a nice soothing bath?” Pearl was always happy to dote on Her Diamond, but low key activities were very much her preference.

“No!” Pink pouted, button nose upturned. “Don’ wanna!”

“But you always love baths!” Pearl was lying, and she knew it. But Pink was always more pliable and subject to suggestion when in baby form. 

Pink wasn’t budging, shaking her head, bottom lip in full pout.

“You can bring your new friend, Lion. He’s waterproof, after all.”

Pink’s eyes suddenly lit up. Pearl had anticipated this, and her little Lion gamble paid off.

“I’ll make it extra bubbly for you and Lion!” Pearl scooped up Her Little One in her arms as across the room an elegant long tub manifested from beneath the floor. Water was already running and a rainbow of bubbles fluttering all around.

Pink couldn’t help herself, an excited squeal escaping her lips, no pout or frown to be found anywhere.

Pearl stood Pink on a nearby changing table. “Now stand still while I take this off”

Pink nodded and raised her hands, giving Pearl no trouble pulling the frilly dress overhead. Two snaps later and Pink was ready for bath time.

With Pink under one arm, Pearl reached her other hand into the running water to ensure it wasn’t too hot for Her Little One. Satisfied that the water was perfect, she gently lowered Pink into the water; one Lion plush in her tiny arms.

Pink spared no time to begin splashing about excitedly. Wiping suds from her brow, Pearl gently sighed. This was not uncommon behavior. “What have I told you about splashing too much, Little One?”

Pink giggled, making a silly face at Pearl; as if daring her to discipline the small ex-despot.

Pearl took a deep breath, preparing to deliver one of her classic monologues on proper behavior when she heard something or someone scuttling about in the distance.

Her expression froze as she recognized the familiar silhouette of the younger sturdier purple gem.

“Hey Pearl! You in here?!”


	3. Chapter 3

Amethyst knew she wasn’t supposed to barge in on Pearl when she was in her personal sanctum. 

But Amy had been feeling particularly lonely as of late. She’d only been around a relatively short time compared to the other Crystal Gems. 

Garnet, while nice enough, was always somewhat distant and cold. Meanwhile Pearl and Rose kept disappearing all the time. 

Pearl, she could perhaps do without. Amethyst thought she was snooty and stuck up and no fun.

But Rose was amazing. Always full of life and love for everything around her.

And she was a Quartz just like Amethyst too!

If anyone could understand how she felt, it would be Rose.

Tired of always wondering where Rose was, Amethyst decided to trail her. A feat that was quite simple given her talent for shapeshifting. 

Her snooping eventually led Amethyst right to their shared gemmed star door, where she witnessed none other than Rose Quartz step into right behind Pearl. 

Taking the shape of a small lavender beetle, Amethyst managed to zip right in just before the door closed behind them.

Unfortunately, Amethyst was unfamiliar with Pearl’s domain, and had somehow already lost them as soon as she had made her way in. Pearl must have materialized a mode of quick and easy transport for herself and Rose as soon as they arrived.

Somewhat disoriented, Amethyst took her typical humanoid form. She ruffled her short and scruffy hair and mildly adjusted her skirtalls before moving on. If she couldn’t find them soon, she could get lost pretty easily now that the door had dematerialized behind her.

Stubbornly, however, she pressed on, wandering through waterfalls and plateaus, at times finding a stash of weapons, other times earthy curiosities that had captured Pearl’s interest.

Beginning to question whether wandering by herself in unfamiliar territory was a good idea or not, Amethyst decided that stealth was perhaps no longer the way to go. Loud and obnoxious was more her style anyway.

Amethyst sighed, knowing she was already in trouble no matter which way you looked at it. Reigned to her fate at getting scolded by the older gems, she took a deep breath and shouted.

“Hey Pearl! You in here?!”

Amethyst stood quietly, enlarging one ear in an attempt to hear for a reply. After scanning for a bit she shouted again, this time enlarging her mouth for emphasis.

“Rose..? Anybody?!”

A chill ran down her spine as she could sense the icy stare of disapproval fall upon her. She couldn’t tell from where. But she had gotten caught doing things she was not supposed to do enough times to know that creeping feeling of having been found out. 

Someone was out there. And they had heard her. And they were most assuredly not happy about it.

Reconsidering her decision to face the music, Amethyst chose to turn about face; only to immediately run into none other than Pearl, arms crossed, one foot tapping exasperatedly.

“What have I told you about going into other gem’s rooms?” 

Amethyst knew exactly what she had been told. She wasn’t about to give Pearl the satisfaction however, and crossed her arms defiantly, making every effort to avoid eye-contact. “I got lost, okay?!”

“You wouldn’t have gotten lost if you hadn’t invaded my privacy!” Pearl was snippier than usual. To her, Amethyst was quickly becoming a problem child she would rather not have to deal with. And while she did care for Amethyst in her own way, Pearl did not appreciate having her time alone with Her Little One interrupted.

“Yeah, well, maybe I wouldn’t hafta go snoopin’ around if you guys didn’t leave me all alone all the time!” Amethyst blurted out honestly.

“We do not!” Pearl said with some contempt, knowing that Amethyst was in fact telling the truth.

“Fine! Whatever!” Amethyst scoffed, her dejection evident nonetheless. “Just show me the door so I can get out of here already!”

“Good,” Pearl said with a confidence that belied her sudden doubts. Perhaps she had been neglectful of the genuinely younger gem in lieu of her own fantasy. But now was not the right time. “We can talk about this later,” she added, with a softness in her voice, “I promise.”

Amethyst shrugged her shoulders. She didn’t really trust Pearl to keep her word on that. Right now she just wanted to get out. She could always find Rose later, she thought to herself.

Without another word, Pearl willed a new exit door into being with a graceful wave of her hands. Gesturing for Amethyst to approach she reassured, “I’ll catch up with you after I’m done here.”

Amethyst, still refusing to look at Pearl, huffed and walked up to the door when she suddenly felt a tug on her skirtall.

“Amephys’!” 

The lavender gem turned around to find a pink, cotton-candy haired baby gem, almost as tall as herself, with one tiny pink hand clutching her skirt. “Who..?”

“Is me!” The petite pink gem announced with a big smile. “Wose!”

Amethyst looked up at Pearl for answers, only to see that the much taller gem had her face firmly in palm.

“What… is going on?” 

Amethyst looked at the tiny pink gem and back at Pearl, who was now in full-blown panic mode. 

“Why is Rose tiny? And why are you freaking out? Is this about-”

Pearl put one finger over Amethyst’s pouty lips, looked straight into her eyes and said, “You will tell NO ONE! Do you UNDERSTAND ME?!”

Shapeshifting her lips around Pearl’s finger Amethyst mouthed sardonically, “Tell who? Garnet? That’s, like, one other person. Or two.” 

Amethyst did have a point, though Pearl would not admit it. There weren’t that many other gems around. And so long as no one figured out that Rose was formerly Pink Diamond, everything should be fine. 

Pearl glanced over at Her Little One, who hopped in place happily cheering, “Playmate! Playmate!”

Turning back to Amethyst, Pearl explained, “Being the leader of a Rebellion can be very… stressful. And sometimes, Rose needs to… recharge.”

“By turning into a baby?!” Amethyst chortled.

“Don’t interrupt,” Pearl continued. “But yes, she regresses into a child-like state. I come in and care for her during these times. I make sure she feels safe and happy and…”

Pearl took a deep breath.

“It does seem like she has taken a shine to you. And it would probably do her some good to have a playmate sometimes.” Pearl emphasized, “Sometimes!”

Baby Rose took Amethyst’s hands and hopped up and down excitedly, “Big sis! Big sis!”

Amethyst turned to Pearl as she let Baby Rose run off with her arms that continued to stretch as she spoke, “So… like, do I get to be a baby too?” Suddenly feeling very small, dark purple blush formed on her face.

“Uh… I suppose,” Pearl stopped to consider. “Why not? If I can’t handle two babies, then what kind of a mother would I be?”

“Awright!” 

Amethyst had already shapeshifted herself into a slightly smaller and more babyish form and was ready to run after Rose(who still had Amethyst’s hands in her… hands, no less), when Pearl nudged her by the collar and leaned in for a whisper.

“Do not do anything to upset her and don’t treat her as you would the adult Rose Quartz. This is Baby Rose, got it?”

“Got it!” Amethyst nodded, giving a salute with her foot to Pearl before being released to spring back towards wherever Rose had run off to.

Pearl sighed before following both her baby gems. Surely she could handle this, she thought to herself.


End file.
